


Making Memories

by karhu_ih



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, I really tried, Slow Burn, This is my first fan fiction so please forgive me, there will be smut eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karhu_ih/pseuds/karhu_ih
Summary: Macarena Ferreiro moved to a new city starting her study at university. She wants to make new memories and collect new experiences, since in her opinion her life has been pretty boring so far.Her life suddenly changes after she meets new friends at college and has an encounter with a rude customer at her workplace, but not knowing how much her life will change from there.Sorry I am not good at summaries!College AU and somehow also a Tattoo/Coffee Shop AU?
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir, Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro, Zulema/Macarena, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fanfiction ever, I hope you will like it.  
> English is not my first language and I know like 3 words in Spanish, so please forgive me my mistakes.
> 
> I am still insecure with sharing my work, because I am never happy with it and don't like my writing. So I try to update this frequently but I can't promise anything.

Macarena sighs when she is suddenly woken up by her alarm going off. She didn’t get much sleep since she's too excited about today. It is her first day at university after all, a new chapter of her life begins.

Everything felt so unreal. Just one week ago she had moved to a new city, away from her parents and today wasn’t just her first day at university but also her first day at work. She couldn’t wait to meet new people and make some friends with whom she could go out and have some fun.  
In her 20 years of life she has never really done anything exciting. She had a pretty normal and boring life: graduating school with 18 with good grades, then starting to work at cafes to earn some money and using the money to travel through Europe. Her trip was probably the most exciting thing she has ever done, but it still was pretty basic. She had hoped for an adventure but in the end it was just a good vacation. No exciting one night stands, no interesting encounters with interesting people who would show her hidden places, no extraordinary parties that made you dance through the whole night. Instead someone stole her credit card information at the beginning of her trip, so she could only use the cash she had with her and that made it pretty difficult for the next 2 months for her. It wasn't bad but it wasn't like the movies always portrayed it. So now was the right time to have little adventures with new people and to finally get out of her comfort zone. 

After pushing herself out of the bed Macarena quickly grabs some clothes and puts them on. Nothing special, just some Jeans and an orange T-shirt with a tiger printed on it, but it was one of her favorite outfits which made her feel more confident and confidence is what she needs today. She quickly brushes her teeth, eats some breakfast, puts on some light make up and tries to fix her hair. -First impressions do matter-, Maca thinks while trying to get some knots out of her hair. When she is finally happy with the result, she snatches her stuff and runs down the stairs to catch the bus. She doesn’t live far away from college and could walk there if she wanted but she didn’t want to be all sweaty arriving there, so she decided to take the bus today. 

When the blond entered her lecturing class 10 minutes later, she was pretty nervous and chooses a seat in the middle of the room. She had arrived pretty early today, so her row was still empty. After some time, more students arrive and fill the room and while Macarena is lost in her thoughts about todays class someone taps her on the shoulder. She startles and looks up, a pretty girl with curls smiles down at her.

“Hey, is this place free?” she points at the seat next to her. 

“Yes sure!“ Macarena answers quickly and returns the smile.

“So are you excited about today?“ the girl asks her after she sat down next to her. Macarena is relieved that she wants to start a conversation with her. -A good opportunity to make a new friend-she thinks.

“Oh yes! I mean a new start in a new city is already really exciting but I really look forward to this whole college life and experience. You know new friends, parties, learning new things and all that.“ she realizes that she had started to ramble and stops promptly hoping that she hasn’t scared her off. 

But the girls smile widens “Ohhhh you are new here? If you want, I can show you around a bit, show you all the good and hidden places and where to go if you want to have a good time. By the way I totally forgot to introduce myself properly!” she holds out her hand “I am Estefanía, but my friends call me Rizos so feel free to call me that too.“

“Nice to meet you Rizos, I’m Macarena but Maca is enough.” She takes the offered hand and shakes it “And if you could show me the city that would be wonderful! I really haven’t seen much of it.“

Macarena couldn’t believe her luck! But before she could ask Rizos anything, their professor enters the room and starts with today’s lesson, interrupting their little chat.

After the lesson was over Rizos had asked her to join her for lunch. She was meeting some schoolfriends at the cafeteria which were also studying here. Macarena gladly accepted it and so she was introduced to Yolanda, Tere and Sole at one of the tables at the cafeteria, where they all sat together and enjoyed their lunch. They all seemed really nice and funny, so their lunchtime was filled with many laughs. 

“Hey Maca, are you free this evening? The girls and I want to go to a college party tonight, it’s the best party for newbies to get to know the others since everyone is going.“ Rizos asks her while they are leaving the cafeteria.

“Oh come on Rizos! The Party is good but you actually want to go because of Saray!“ Yolanda laughs.

“Noooo! I mean it is said to be really good, everyone is talking about it” Rizos turned to face Yolanda “And maybe, just maybe I also wouldn’t say no to a chance of seeing Saray again“ Rizos blushes a little at admitting this.

“Who is Saray?“ Macarena asks with a smug smile on her face since she already has a suspicion.

“Oh it’s no-“ Rizos starts to explain but Sole interrupts her

“She’s this Girl a few years above of us, Rizos already met her at a party a few weeks ago and has the hots for her.“ 

“Oh shut up!“ but by the way Rizos is smiling while saying it Macarena knows there is some truth behind what Sole just said. „So will you join us? We will meet at 7 at my place to get ready and then we'll walk over to the place where the party will be.“

Maca really is in the mood for some dancing and drinking, so she doesn't think twice about it. „I have to work today but I should be ready at 7 so I can meet you all somewhere after I went home to get changed.“ And by the way the others cheer at her answer, she knows they are in the mood too. 

They agree on meeting at Rizos place after Macarena got changed so they could pre-drink there and walk to the party together.  
Macarena was really happy that she had such luck meeting these girls on her first day. A party with her new friends sounds great and if everyone was going to be there, it will probably be a good party. 

When the blonde arrives at work one hour later, she can't stop thinking about the party tonight. Finally she can let go again and have some fun, her last party was months ago. She had taken a job as a barista at a small cafe nearby her flat when she moved here a week ago. Her parents pay her rent, but she agreed with them to earn her own money to pay for everything else. And since she had already worked at some coffee shops, she thought this would be a good idea.  
Today Maca was alone with this other guy, Fabio, he was really nice and made her laugh with his jokes. So even if their day was pretty busy with all the customers coming in, the first few hours went by pretty fast thanks to the fun she had working with him.  
There is only half an hour left before the shop closes and the cafe was empty, not one single customer left. Maca is alone now, Fabio had already left and so she decides to start cleaning the bar already since there is nothing else to do. She is so concentrated to get the coffee stands of the countertop that she doesn't notice when a new customer enters the shop and so Maca just continues with her task.

„Hey Rubia!“ 

Macarena startles and turns around to look for the source of the voice.  
A woman with black hair, which was reaching over her shoulders, was standing in front of her. She seemed to have a little tattoo under her eye, but Maca isn’t sure since she’s wearing heavy make-up and she’s also standing too far away from her to tell surely. The woman is only dressed in black: black pants, a black hoodie and black boots. And then Maca notices her eyes. She has never seen so beautiful and yet at the same time so intimidating eyes before. Maca swallows at the intensity of the glance she is receiving. Despite the intimidating gaze or maybe even because of it Maca can't stop thinking about the fact that the woman is hot.  
The woman raises an eyebrow at her after Maca still says nothing and just continues to stare.  
The blonde then realizes she might has stared a little too long at her without saying anything. She tries to regain her senses and puts on a friendly smile.

“Sorry I didn’t see you! What can I get for you?“ she tries to sound somewhat professional.

“Finally you seem to remember your job. Just a coffee, without anything.“ she says with an bored expression.

Maca still tries to stay professional and doesn’t comment on her rude remark. Instead she starts to prepare the coffee. While doing so she has the feeling the woman is staring at her back but when she turns around to give her the coffee she looks as bored as before while checking her nails. Handing her the hot drink makes the woman look up again at Maca before she asks unfazed

“You are new here Rubia, right?” but it sounds more like a statement than a question.

Maca nods and wonderes if she’s a regular customer here since she asks this.

“I want to make something clear right away: I am not a nice customer and I run out of patience really fast so you should remember my order. So if your pretty head can also remember things and is not just there to look good it will make things a lot easier for us, Rubia.” She then takes the drink Maca is offering her.

Maca is lost for words, how dares this woman implying she’s stupid? She crosses her arms and glares at the woman. On the brunettes face slowly appears an amused smirk, knowing she is provoking the blonde and also knowing the blonde can’t really do anything about it since she would lose her job otherwise. And Maca knows this too so she tries to calm herself down again, takes a deep breath and puts a fake smile on her lips. 

“Sure. Rude customers are hard to forget.” 

“Is it the rude customer or the good looking one that is hard for you to forget?” the woman definitely had noticed Maca staring at her. Maca says nothing and just watches as the brunette takes a sip from her coffee.

“Ugh as bad as always. I really hoped that maybe someone starts to work here who can finally make a decent coffee, but what was I even thinking?” She grimaces. 

The blonde is slowly losing her temper. 

“Well you know, if you don’t like our coffee you are always free to go somewhere else.” secretly hoping she will and at the same time hoping she won't. 

“Mhh see Rubia I work next to this shop, so after a hard day at work I need a coffee as fast as I can get and since you are directly next to the studio, why would I go somewhere else?” she shrugs and takes another sip of her coffee.

Maca knows there is only one place next to them, a tattoo parlor. While she was here the first time for her application, she had looked at the parlor closely. She always wanted a tattoo and the place actually looked good, but knowing this woman was working there makes her reconsider this. 

“Then you just have to get used to the coffee.” Macarena tries to keep her voice neutral, not wanting the woman to know how affected she is by her words.

“Seems like I have no other choice then.” The woman sighs before she turns around to leave the shop, but not without winking at her “see you around Rubia and make sure to remember my order!” she yells while walking through the door.

This woman was definitely crazy. First insulting her and then flirting with her? She was certainly messing with her mind. Maca shakes her head and looks at the clock, only 15 minutes left until the café closes. Time to finish her cleaning so she can get changed and finally join the others.


	2. The Scorpion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maca meets someone again at the party. Someone in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the nice comments !! It made me so happy! 
> 
> I know I said I would try to post frequently, but I am a little stressed right now.   
> But I will try to work on this in my free time, I promise!

After closing the shop the blonde went home to change her outfit and to get ready for the party.   
The whole time while she is getting ready Maca can't stop thinking about a certain pair of dark green eyes. Every time she tries to think about more important things, like university or something, her mind drifts back to a particular pair of eyes and the woman they belong to. Maca sighs and shakes her head before looking at the mirror one last time. Macarena smirks, she really has outdone herself this time: she is wearing a short black dress, black Chelsea boots with heels and red lipstick. She has left her hair open, so it's falling in light waves over her shoulders. She really had missed to get dressed up to go out with her friends and she couldn't wait to finally dance again.

"Shit!" Maca curses when she looks at the clock, it's time to leave if she actually wants to meet the others before they get completely wasted without her. She grabs her purse and for the second time today she has to run down the stairs to catch her bus. Even if she is completely out of breath reaching the bus station, she catches it. 

When Rizos opens the door 20 minutes later she actually whistles taking her in.   
"Wow Maca you look hot! Tonight you’ll definitely not go home alone.“ Rizos winks at her. The blonde rolls her eyes at her friends comment. 

"You don't look bad yourself.“ Maca says while reversing their roles and looks Rizos up and down. She's wearing a yellow dress, which fits her cleavage perfectly. 

Maca squeezes through the door and is met by loud cheers coming from the other girls that are gathering in the kitchen. Some of them are whistling like Rizos has done before when they see her outfit. 

"Maca! You look amazing!" Tere laughs while hugging her.

"I definitely agree with Tere!" Yolanda says while it's her turn to hug Maca.

The blonde laughs. "Okay that's enough now with the flattering compliments, it's time to finally drink some alcohol!" 

At that Rizos quickly grabs the Tequila bottle and starts to fill their shot glasses. The room is filled with loud cheers when they clink their glasses and down them instantly.

4 rounds later they finally leave the apartment to walk to the party. It isn’t far away from Rizos place and so they decided they could easily walk there. They actually arrive there faster than Macarena thought they would, considering their blood alcohol level. Only once they had to stop when Yolanda was laughing so hard at one of Rizos stupid jokes that she actually fell down and had trouble getting up again on her own. But besides that, they had no problems.   
Macarena is really impressed when she looks at the location. The others had told her how popular the party was and that everyone wanted to go there but still, this was better than she had hoped for. It was outside of the university buildings, in a small forest nearby under the night sky. There were all kinds of different bars and stages scattered all over the whole place. Every stage had a different DJ blasting their own music but with enough space between them, so they wouldn't bother the others. This also made sure that there was enough space to dance. The trees were decorated with fairy lights in different colors and even lamps in various colors were hanging from the trees, lighting the place perfectly. Maca only stops to marvel at the place when the others drag her to one of the bars in the middle of the forrest, telling Maca it is the best and most popular one here. Positioning themself directly in front of the barkeeper, they order another round of tequila shots right away and down them. For their second round they decide to get vodka shots and while Maca is feeling the alcohol making its way down her throat, she can tell that the alcohol is affecting her even more. 

"Hey Rizos! Look over there! I found your crush!“ Yolanda suddenly screams while pointing at the other side of the bar. 

Maca quickly turns around and follows Yolandas finger. A woman with long brown hair is standing there completely alone, listening to the music and silently singing along with it. -So this is Saray?- Maca smirks. 

"Shhhh not so loud!" Rizos hushes her.

"Oh come on, she won't hear us over the loud music!" Yolanda just replies.

"What are you waiting for! Go talk to her!" Tere nudges Rizos with her elbow. 

"Ok yeah you are right, I should probably go to her and say hello. But I need one more shot before I can do that and you guys will drink with me! I need your support with this “ Rizos takes a deep breath before signaling to the barkeeper that they need another round.

While they are waiting for their shots Maca glances at Saray again, wanting to get a better look at her. But Saray isn't standing there alone anymore. Another woman had joined her and is handing Saray a beer bottle. Maca can't get a good look at the other woman, since she is standing with her back to her but when the other woman turns around Maca has to take a deep breath.   
-It' her!- she thinks while recognizing the woman immediately. How could she not? She wasn't able to forget those eyes after she had left work today.   
Maca knew the woman was a regular at the cafe but still she hadn't thought she would be seeing the woman so soon again. As if the brunette seems to sense someone is staring at her she looks up and catches Maca looking at her. It looks like she recognizes Maca, judging by the smirk forming on her lips. The blonde has to turn around to escape the other woman's smirk, not knowing how to react to it. 

"Hey Rizos, who is the black haired woman talking to Saray? Do you know her?“ she asks Rizos when her friend is handing her the shot. 

Rizos looks over to the other side, spotting the woman next to Saray.

"Oh that’s Zulema. Zulema Zahir. Her best friend. She goes to our university too, she’s like Saray a few years above us. Zulema has quite a reputation here, you know?“

"A reputation?“ Maca furrows her brows.

"Yeah, well you know, she’s called the scorpion because she has a scorpion tattoo on her arm," Rizos points at her upper arm "but also because she will sting you like a scorpion. You shouldn’t get in a fight with her. There are some rumors that she was in prison for doing some robberies and stuff like that when she was younger. I mean those are rumors, I am not sure if they are true. Saray only told me that she works at this tattoo studio and that she gave her her first tattoo.“

Maca carefully turns around again, trying to get a better glance at Zulema, but not wanting to seem obvious. Zulema is laughing at something Saray is saying to her and since she is not paying attention to her, Maca takes her time to look at her closely. She is wearing the same black pants and black combat boots from earlier today, but she has changed her shirt. Now she's wearing a see-through black shirt with red patterns on it and long sleeves, her black bra is visible underneath it.   
The blondes thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Rizos.

"Maca? Are you there?" She is waving her hands in front of her face.

"What?" Maca slowly takes her eyes off Zulema and looks at Rizos.

"Your shot! You haven't touched it." Rizos points at the tequila in her hand. 

"Oh, sorry!" Macarena quickly drinks it. Again the liquid is burning while making its way down her throat. Rizos smiles at her, feeling happy now that all her friends have drunken their "support-shot" with her.

"Ok, wish me luck!“ Rizos yells while she slowly makes her way towards Saray.

The others follow her eagerly with their eyes. Rizos walks smoothly over to Saray, who is now standing there alone again, and greets her with a sly smile. It seems like Saray is as happy as Rizos to see her again and they instantly start talking and laughing.   
Maca smiles and turns to the others.

"Looks like everything is fine between them. We should give them some privacy and go dancing instead! I really need a distraction from everything that happened today.“ Maca can't wait any longer, the music is good and there is plenty of space to dance. 

So they all stumble on the dance floor and start to move to the music. Oh how she had missed this! The last time she went out dancing has been months ago. She closes her eyes and follows the music with her hips. While enjoying the music she feels the alcohol taking over her senses, making her bolder and she starts to make bigger moves with her hips. Feeling completely free, forgetting everything around her, like she hasn't for a long time. When she was younger she had taken dancing lessons, but when she needed to study for her final exams at school she had stopped going and after that never went there again. Maybe she should give it a try and look for some good classes close to her apartment. All of a sudden her thoughts and movements are interrupted by a voice.

"Hello Rubia.“

Macarena knows instantly who this voice belongs to. Besides no one has ever called her Rubia. She stops moving and sure enough, when she opens her eyes Zulema is standing in front of her. A smirk on her lips. 

"Oh hello... Zulema right?“

The smirk on her lips widens.  
"I see, my reputation precedes me. It’s only fair that you tell me your name Rubia.“

"Macarena.“

The brunette only nods. Maca uses their proximity to look at her face closely, since she never had the chance before. Her eyes were as beautiful as they had been at the cafe, encircled with black and blue kajal. And now she could actually see the tattoo under her eye, it was just a line, like a teardrop running down her cheek. Maca concludes, that the woman does look good but that doesn’t mean she will let Zulema insult her again. This time she can defend herself without worrying about getting fired.

"So what do you want? I am not at work so I don't have to be nice to you while you insult me.“ 

Zulema actually lets out a little laugh at this. 

"Maybe not now, but the next time I buy a coffee you have to smile at me again even if I tell you how shitty your service and coffee is.“ she lights a cigarette, takes a long drag and blows the smoke into Macas face. Provoking her, wanting to see what Maca will do now that she isn't afraid of getting fired.

Maca huffs "I am not afraid of you. I don’t care what they say about you.“

Zulema's eyes darken, she steps closer to her without breaking their eye contact. Presumably Zulema would normally be a little taller than her, especially with her boots, but since Maca is also wearing boots today with heels they are the same height. Only a few centimeters left between them.  
The brunette lifts the cigarette to her mouth and takes a drag, again blowing the cigarette smoke into her face. 

"Haven’t you heard that the sting of a scorpion can be deadly? So you should be careful Rubia.“

Before Maca can answer to that they are interrupted by a very drunk Rizos and Saray. Maca and Zulema both take a step back, breaking their eye contact.

„Zulema! I see you already met one of Rizos friends! Great! Now let's drink some shots together!“ Saray is holding Rizos in her right arm while she is leaning with her left side at Zulema, shouting at her even if they are only a few centimeters apart.

Zulema looks at Saray closely before she shrugs her shoulders.

"Sure. Although I don’t know if Rubia here can handle it, she was already dancing a little weird.“ Zulema gives Macarena a challenging look.

Macarena rolls her eyes.

"As if. Never felt more sober in my whole life.“

"Okay great then let’s goooo!“ Rizos yells in Macas ear while pulling her with her to the bar.

Saray orders 4 shots of vodka for them handing each of them one glass. They all clink their glasses and while doing so Maca looks everyone into the eyes, knowing what people say if you don't do it and she is not ready for 7 years of bad sex. The last pair of eyes is a dark green one looking at her with a challenging stare, Maca doesn't break the eye contact when she raises the shot to her lips.

"Cheers!" and with that they all down their shots. Maca shakes her head while grimacing. 

"Next round we drink Tequila." she states.

After another 2 rounds Saray and Rizos totally lose focus and suddenly start making out in front of them. Maca doesn't know what to say, so she just looks around the place awkwardly. A few minutes later the two leave without saying anything. So Maca is alone with Zulema. -Great- she thinks. 

"I guess we won’t see them for some time.“ Maca tries to break their silence.

"Good for you then, it was your turn to pay for the next round. Only 2 shots instead of 4.“ Zulema answers while lighting another cigarette and taking a drag.

Maca doesn't know what to say to that, so she just buys the shots and gives Zulema hers. Again they clink their glasses while looking into each others eyes. This time the brunettes gaze feels more intense than before since they are alone and there is no chance of avoiding it. Maca feels a shudder running down her back. She rapidly drinks the shot to distract herself, shuddering again, but this time because of the alcohol. Zulema smirks at her.

"Can you even stand upright anymore without falling over?" 

"Of course! I'm feeling great." Maca snaps at her but in fact she could actually feel the alcohol taking even more control over her, making everything seem a bit dizzy. But she tries really hard not to look affected by it because Zulema seems completely sober and she doesn't want to give her the satisfaction. But she fails miserably judging by the amused look Zulema is giving her.

"I think that’s enough for you today Rubia. I don’t want you to puke all over me.“

Maca huffs. She might be a drunk, but not completely wasted.  
"Why did you even ask me my name, when you always call me Rubia?"

Zulema shrugs and throws her cigarette stub at the ground, stepping on it. She lifts her gaze again.

"Easier that way. So tell me Rubia, what are you studying?" 

"Oh so now we have nice small talk or what?“

"Like you said, it can take some time until we see the other two again, so we have some time to kill.“

Maca crosses her arms in front of her. Zulema is right, it would definitely take some time until Rizos and Saray return and she has lost the others a long time ago. She wouldn't find them so easily in this big crowd. And since she had agreed with Rizos earlier today that it would probably be better if Maca sleeps at Rizos place (because Maca is new here and has no orientation to walk home by herself at night) she can't just leave this place, risking to lose her too. Seems like she has no other option if she doesn't want to stand here silently waiting for Rizos to come back.

"Why would I tell you anything? I know you will just make fun of everything I say." 

"Come on Rubia. If you answer my question I will answer your question in return. And I know you are dying to ask me questions.“ And again that stupid smirk.

Maca glares at her. How can someone be so arrogant and sure of themselves?. But even if she hates to admit it, Zulema was right. She has some questions she wants to ask the brunette and the alcohol in her blood makes it even harder for her to resist her curiosity.

She sighs. „OK fine. I study law.“

Zulema nods. „You definitely look like you would.“ Maca isn't sure if she should feel offended at that but she doesn't want to waste more energy for another argument and so she just asks the question. 

"And what about you? What are you studying?"

"Psychology.“

Maca is surprised to actually get an answer and she just can't stop herself from wanting to know more about Zulema.  
"And your job at the tattoo studio? What's that about“

"Not so fast Rubia, it's my turn to ask a question.“ Zulema interferes. 

This Woman was getting on her nerves. But Maca says nothing, if Zulema loves her rules so much. Fine. She could wait. She isn't that desperate.

"Why did you choose a coffee shop to work at?“ the other woman asks her.

"Why not?“

Zulema shrugs. "Seems boring to me.“

„So why-“ but Maca is again interrupted by Zulema " you already asked your question, my turn.“

Was she serious?! 

"What?! That wasn’t a real question!“

"Sorry Rubia, but those are the rules.“

Before Maca could answer to that, Zulema’s phone starts to ring.  
The brunette takes out her phone, reads the caller ID and turns around before answering it. 

"What? Yeah Saray it’s me...-   
Yes of course I’m still here-   
Where are you?-  
...  
What?-  
...  
No! -  
No I won’t do that!-  
No!-Absolutely not!-  
It’s not even close to my place!-   
Oh really!?- Well I don't care!-  
...  
...  
Oh fine stop with the whining!-  
I will do it! But you owe me! Big one! I swear to god.   
Yes, mhh, bye.“

Maca has no idea what the call was about, but Zulema doesn't seem happy when she turns around to face her again. The blonde is looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain the phone call.

"Come Blondie, I will walk you Home.“

"What? No, I am staying at Rizos place.“ 

"Change of plans. Looks like Saray was faster than you and took your place. Now your friend feels bad because she doesn’t want you to walk home alone at night so I have the pleasure to accompany you. Believe me I am not happy either. Now come on.“ 

Zulema already turns around without waiting for Macarenas reply and starts walking. Maca doesn't really know what to do so she just follows Zulema. 

"You know I can walk home by myself, I don’t need a babysitter. Especially not a grumpy one.“ Maca says after she finally catches up with the brunette.

"Like I told you, I don’t want to do this either but I promised Saray that I will bring you home safely. And besides walking home alone looking like this only calls for trouble.“

What was that supposed to mean? 

"Excuse me? "Looking like this" ? “

Zulema turns her head and looks at her closely. Her eyes travel slowly up and down Macas body and suddenly the blonde thinks it's gotten pretty hot, she feels her cheeks warm up.

"Yeah looking like this. Men are assholes and at this time many of them are drunk, what makes it even worse. Seeing an attractive woman alone at night looking hot will make them do crazy shit.“

Now it was Macas time to smirk. 

"Oh, so you think I am attractive and hot? Wow what a huge compliment. Thank you so much!“ she couldn't stop the teasing. Rizos had warned her to not provoke the Scorpion or otherwise she will get stung, but the alcohol was still making feel bold. 

"Shut up Rubia. Don't take it personal. It’s not a compliment, it was just an objective fact considering your choice of clothing for tonight.“ Zulema turns her head again breaking their eye contact.

But Maca can't stop smirking. Zulema could say what she wanted, in her opinion it was still a compliment.

The rest of the walk they don't really talk. Maca has no idea what they could talk about and Zulema doesn't seem to be interested in more small talk. So they walk in complete silence while Zulema smokes yet another cigarette.   
15 minutes later they finally arrive at her apartment. 

"So what about you? Are you walking home alone now?“ Maca asks her while opening the door of the building, seeing that Zulema just stands there, not moving anywhere.

"I can handle it.“

"Didn’t you just say it’s unsafe to walk home alone at night?"

"Rubia, I can take care of myself. Don't forget I am a scorpion. I will sting anybody who will come to close to me." Zulema smirks.

"Oh I believe you will, but still. It's already 3 am, if you want you can come up and stay on my couch for a few hours. Just until the sun comes out again." 

Maca really doesn't feel good about letting the brunette walk home alone at night, even if she doesn't know her that good. Yes, Zulema seems to be able to defend herself, at least she has a pretty suspicious reputation and really intimidating, but still. Macarena knows she would not sleep well knowing she had let her walk home alone, especially after she had heard Zulema complaining to Saray that her apartment is not even close to hers.

"I don’t mind you staying for tonight. You can leave early in the morning. It’s not a sleepover, we don’t have to talk, just stay for a few hours and then you can leave“ Maca tries again. At this point she is pretty sure that Zulema won't accept her invitation based on what she has seen of the woman so far. But to her surprise Zulema looks at her with an intensity she hasn't seen before, looking like she is thinking about wether she can trust Maca or not. Then she sighs. 

"Ok. I’m staying, but only because I am tired and don’t want to walk for another 40 minutes until I get to my place.“ 

A smile appears on Macas lips and she holds the door open to let the brunette walk past her. Somehow Zulema's answer made Maca feel some kind of relieve. Relieve that the woman isn't walking home alone at night? Relieve that she seemed to trust Maca enough to stay at her place? Relieve that she will see the mysterious woman a few hours longer? Maca isn't sure about that.  
They walk to her apartment, again without talking while doing so. This gives Maca enough time to suddenly panic at what is happing right now. Did she actually just invite Zulema Zahir, who seems to have a criminal record and whom she doesn't know at all, to stay at her place? Her heart starts to beat faster. This was a stupid decision. She doesn't know anything about this woman, aside from bad rumors and that's not making her feel better about this situation. She shakes her head. -Take a deep breath Maca- It was too late now to stop this, she has invited her and an invite is an invite. Even if the guest is Zulema Zahir. And what was she so scared about? Sure the brunette is intimidating but she wouldn't hurt her. After all a scorpion only stings if it feels threatened. Her heart beat slows down again.   
They finally reach her door and she opens it, walking inside, Zulema following her.  
The other woman looks around. 

"Not bad Rubia." she concludes eventually, throwing herself on the couch. 

Maca comes back from her bedroom throwing a big shirt at Zulema.

"You can sleep in this if you want. Your outfit doesn’t look very comfortable to sleep in and I don’t want to be a shitty host, even if my guest isn’t the nicest.“

Zulema rolls her eyes but a little smirk appears on her face. She stands up to take off her shoes first, her hands then reach for her waistband, but before she pulls her pants down she turns her head and raises an eyebrow at the blonde. Macarena blushes when she realizes that she has been caught starring again, she quickly gets the hint and turns around entering her bathroom to brush her teeth. After taking off her make up Maca looks at herself in the mirror. Her reflection starring back at. Oh tomorrow will be pretty awkward and how will she explain this all to the others? But Maca doesn't want to think about this right now, this will be a problem for when she wakes up. So she exits the bathroom to search for a blanket she can give Zulema. After rummaging through her stuff for a few minutes she finally finds one and throws it at Zulema, who is laying on the couch. She is only wearing the shirt Maca gave her. The blonde has to tear her gaze away before she is caught staring again. She had already been caught too many times today. 

"Goodnight Zulema. I hope you don’t snore.“ She says while walking towards her bedroom.

"Shut up Blondie and go to sleep already.“ Zulema grunts back.

Despite being tired Maca lies in her bed for another 30 minutes thinking about everything that had happened today. Especially thinking about the mysterious woman lying a few meters apart from her on her couch. She still has so many questions about her and Maca knows trying to get the answers out of Zulema won't be easy.   
Right before she falls asleep Maca makes the decision that she won't give up so easily. Zulema might be stubborn but so is Maca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked the first chapter! It isn't really long I know. But there's more to come!


End file.
